


Banking On It

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Peter has it pretty much under control, Tony and Bucky to the rescue, Worried Bucky Barnes, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Charged with taking fundraising money to the bank, Peter and Flash get caught in the middle of a hold up. The cops have called in a negotiator but are mighty surprised when Iron Man and Bucky Barnes show up on the scene as well.





	Banking On It

**Author's Note:**

> Bad guys use guns in this story so if that's a trigger for you, best not to read.

“I gotta say, Peter, it’s good to have you back on the team,” Mr Harrington said, giving him one of his rare smiles. “Just in time too - you have a knack for fundraising and we need every cent we can get for the tournament trip next month.”

“Poor people are better at begging for money than the rest of us,” Flash muttered under his breath, glaring at Peter. Everyone else had been happy that Peter was joining back up with the decathlon team, but Flash was bitter about it, not believing his classmate should have been given another chance. Peter hadn’t really wanted to take it back on - he’d given it up to concentrate on his internship and his patrols, but Aunt May had been adamant. She had taken the news of his superhero secret identity better than he had expected but she had stubbornly insisted that he still needed to spend time with people his own age. Both Ned and Michelle were on the team and so it made sense to re-join so he could not only hang out with them more often, but it would also be an extra-curricular to put on his MIT application.

Ignoring Flash, Peter gave Mr Harrington a smile. “Old ladies can’t say no to this face,” he joked. Of course, neither could Tony and Peter had to do very little in the way of active fundraising. The genius had insisted on buying most of the chocolates they were selling to raise money, stating that he owed the R&D department a treat for putting up with him when he was in one of his bad moods the week before. Peter knew the truth however - if Tony bought them all, Peter had to spend less time going door to door to sell the chocolates which meant more time for him to spend with his partners. Since it wasn’t an excessive amount of money, Peter found that he didn’t mind at all since he always _very much_ enjoyed the time he spent with Tony and Bucky. He also knew that Tony regularly brought chocolates and sweets for his team so this way at least it was for a cause. It seemed to be a win-win all round.

“So we need someone to drop off the latest fundraising money to the bank,” Mr Harrington said. “Peter, Eugene, how about you two do it today and I’ll get Michelle and Liz to do it next time.”

Flash scowled at this but wasn’t brave enough to outright defy their teacher to his face and so he had no choice. Peter didn't mind too much - the branch was on his way home and so it wasn’t exactly out of his way. He could drop off the money, patrol for a couple of hours, and then head home and work on an English assignment to keep May happy. Of course, he’d sneak in a quick call to his partners before bed but he’d be careful to keep that from his aunt.

Mr Harrington broke up their meeting and Peter and Flash hung back to collect all the fundraising money and the deposit book. Peter began to head towards the front of the school but Flash huffed and grabbed his arm to direct him to the rear where the student car park was. “I’m not walking there, Parker, and since we both have to do this then I guess I have no choice but to let you come in my car.” He sounded both put out and also as if he was doing Peter a massive favour by driving the block and a half to the bank and saving him the short walk.

Peter decided not to answer and followed along quietly until they reached a silver convertible that he was pretty sure belonged to Flash’s dad. The other teen made a show of making sure Peter’s shoes were clean and warning him not to scuff the leather as he got in. Peter bit his tongue to stop himself from telling Flash just how shitty the car was in comparison to the ones Tony owned, but knew it would only cause trouble.

It seemed that Flash was in the mood for trouble however. “So how’s the ‘boyfriend’, Parker?” he asked, a sneer on his lips as he squealed the tyres as they exited the lot.

Peter sighed. “Bucky is fine.” He didn't bother denying that Bucky was his boyfriend because as far as Flash was concerned he wasn’t, but he didn't really feel like lying any more than he had to.

“ _Bucky_ huh? Is it only your precious mentor that you call _Mister_ Stark?”

“I don’t intern for Bucky,” he replied shortly.

“Don’t do much for him so it seems. Only in your dreams anyway.”

Peter sighed. “Is there a point to this?”

“Just haven’t had a chance lately to remind you of that time you got caught in a big fucking lie in front of the whole school,” Flash drawled. “Figured I’d have some fun.

“You know, Bucky might have only kissed me to shut _you_ up, but he’s still my friend, and he’d happily come and kick your arse if I asked him to. Oh, and you might have forgotten about that time that Iron Man turned up at your house and made you cry like a little bitch, but keep it in mind because he’s just itching to blacklist your name from here to the Arctic.”

Flash gaped at Peter, not used to him actually talking back and his cheeks flushed at the reminder of Tony’s visit. Peter felt a little bad at bringing that up - he wasn’t normally that cruel and had much better control over his temper, but it had been a good day and he really didn't want Flash’s snide remarks to ruin it. In the end, Flash decided to remain silent and they drove the rest of the way to the bank in blissful quiet. “Come on,” he said gruffly as he parked. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can leave you in my dust.”

Peter rolled his eyes and got out of the car, making sure to drag the heel of his shoe along the base of the leather seat as he did so (he might not be cruel but he could be petty with the best of them) and they headed into the bank. The branch was busy as businesses rushed to get their takings in before closing and parents dropped by after they’d done the school pickup. Three young kids were fighting as what looked to be their grandmother carefully counted out a tin of coins on one of the benches, a young couple grinned madly as they signed their mortgage paperwork, and a security guard near the door watched on, a bored expression on his face. The two teens skirted the squabbling children and joined the rather long queue to the tellers.

“Urgh, this is going to take forever!” Flash groaned. “Why the hell do these fundraising drives not take direct deposit? Who the hell even uses cash anymore?”

Peter forced down his reply, unable to be bothered to get into an argument with his classmate in public, and pulled out his phone to check for messages. There was one waiting for him and he couldn't help but smile when he saw it was from Tony.

_Bucky and Vis have been having some damn debate over the most convoluted philosophical bullshit for the past two hours. It’s killing me, babe. Wish you were here so we could go science together - Tony_

_I’m stuck with Flash banking the team’s fundraising money and from the look of this queue, I’ll be here at the bank all night. I’d trade places with you in a heartbeat - Peter_

_Is that guy being a dick again? Because I can call the suit and be there in five - Tony_

_Nah, it’s all okay. He tried but I shot him down for once - Peter_

_Good for you! Wish I could have seen it. You know what you going all fierce does to me - Tony_

_Maybe you can just show me next time I’m there? - Peter_

_Oh, I will...it’ll be a very intense, hands on demonstration and I guarantee that you’ll be screaming by the end of it - Tony_

“Who are you texting?” Flash asked, startling Peter.

He hid his phone behind his back and stammered, “No one,” blushing furiously at almost been caught sexting with Tony.

“Whatever, Parker, I don’t actually care.” Flash huffed again and glared towards the teller counter. “What the hell is taking so long? Seriously!”

“They’re busy, Flash,” Peter told him reasonably. “They’re going as fast as they can.”

“Yeah, well _I’m_ busy too and my time is worth a lot more than theirs.”

“Wow,” Peter said, flabbergasted. “You really are one arrogant son of a bitch, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you, Parker. Oh wait, I’ll let your _imaginary_ boyfriends do that to you.”

Before Peter could fire back a retort, the front doors burst open and a group of eight masked gunmen stormed inside. A shot sounded and the security guard dropped to the ground before he could even reach for his weapon, a bullet hole in his forehead. People screamed and dashed for cover, even as one of the gunmen yelled, “Everybody down and hands where we can see them!”

Peter grabbed Flash and pulled him towards one of the empty cubicles where customers were taken to open accounts. They’d be found in a heartbeat behind the flimsy partition but Peter just needed half a second. He fumbled with his phone and sent a text to Tony.

_Hold up at bank, already shooting - Peter_

Then, he shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled out his web shooters, snapping them onto his wrists. “What the hell are those?” Flash asked, his eyes wide with fright.

“Nevermind,” Peter hissed. “Now be quiet.”

They hunched down, holding their hands out in front of them but remaining behind the partition and it was only a matter of moments before one of the gunmen found them. He grabbed them both by their backpacks and yanked them up, shoving them towards the area in front of the tellers where they were corralling all the customers and staff. Peter noticed a woman frantically texting someone for help at the same time as one of the gunmen did. Before anyone could even blink, the man raised his weapon and shot her mercilessly. “I _will_ kill anyone who even tries to call for help,” the man said coldly. “Now, phones out and throw them to the side.”

There was a frantic scramble as everyone hurried to comply and Peter saw the blinking light of a reply from Tony as he tossed his phone into the pile. He just hoped that his partner would get there as quickly as he could before more people died. Peter was sure he could take out some of the bank robbers, but without his suit, he'd be more vulnerable to being injured, and there was no guarantee that innocent civilians wouldn’t get hurt or killed during the fight. He needed backup and then maybe they could end this mess. As they were instructed to get down flat on the ground once more, it occurred to Peter that his time of anonymity was likely over but that didn't matter as much as he thought it would. The only thing that mattered would be getting as many people out of their alive as they could.

oOoOo

Tony waited for a reply from Peter, trying to block out the sound of the debate going on nearby. He had no idea what Bucky and Vision were even discussing anymore since he’d started to tune them out when they started on what it meant to have a sense of self - a topic that obviously hit close to home for both of them, but not one that Tony had ever struggled with. He’d much rather see how flustered he could get Peter while he was stuck in a queue with that douchebag, Flash. He only wished that after he got him hot and bothered by describing in detail what he was going to do to the kid, that Peter would _actually_ come over so he could do it all for real. Patience wasn’t one of Tony’s virtues and he’d be counting down the minutes until he got to see his partner the following night.

His phone buzzed and he opened the message, his blood running cold when he saw it wasn’t an innuendo fuelled reply.

_Hold up at bank - already shooting - Peter_

“Fuck,” he cursed, his fingers flying as he typed a reply while he was already moving.

_On our way, stay down and quiet and SAFE - Tony_

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, immediately on alert.

“Pete’s caught up in the middle of a bank robbery,” he answered and then said, “Friday, I need an exact location.”

While his AI was reciting the bank’s address, Tony was calling his suit, the components flying to form around him. Bucky was on his feet, weapons seeming to appear from nowhere as he armed himself, instantly ready. “You can carry me?” Bucky asked.

Tony nodded, knowing there was no way that Bucky would accept having to travel by a more traditional method. “No chance I’m leaving you behind. Vis, can you call Rhodey and meet us there?”

“Of course,” the android replied.

Tony and Bucky hurried to the landing pad and the genius took his partner in a firm grip. He could feel how tense the ex-assassin was and even as they lifted into the air, he whispered, “We’ll get him out of there.” He wasn’t one hundred percent sure if he was trying to reassure Bucky or himself.

“If he gets hurt, you’re not going to be able to stop me from killing every last one of them,” Bucky growled.

“Trust me, babe - I’ll be right in there helping you. Friday, get me a visual from the surveillance cams from inside and out.” On his HUD popped up several different viewpoints from the bank. Law enforcement were already showing up on the scene thanks to a combination of silent alarms being triggered by staff, customers managing to alert people on the outside, plus the fact that there was a precinct only a block away. Why they would target that particular branch, Tony had no idea, but they had to be after something other than just cash to take that risk. Tony flicked through the interior camera footage until he found an angle that showed Peter. The teen was lying on the floor with close to twenty other people, his classmate next to him. So far he seemed to be unharmed but the perps had realised that the cops were arriving and that all their exit routes were cut off and there was no way to know how they would react to the situation. Tony flipped through to another angle and then swore. “Shit,” he said quietly, but of course Bucky’s enhanced hearing meant he heard.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“He’s okay for now but I can see that they’ve already killed the security guard and one of the hostages. They’re not scared to pull the trigger and the cops have got them surrounded so they’re going to get desperate.”

“Fuck. Can you go any faster?”

“Not carrying you, but we’re almost there. Friday, I’m going to need you to get a message to Pepper for me.”

“Of course, boss.”

It took them less than a minute to arrive on the scene and Tony landed them right in the middle of a cluster of senior officers that were gathered on the perimetre. They recognised Iron Man and so didn't shoot on sight but a grizzled older man stepped towards them immediately, authority drawn around him like a cloak. “Iron Man,” he said, “Mr Barnes. I’m Lieutenant Masterson. Care to tell me why the Avengers feel the need to assist us in a bank robbery?”

Tony didn't bother to raise his faceplate, knowing that people in positions of power took him more seriously when they were speaking to the suit and not to Tony Stark. “One of our own is in there,” he told the man.

“We have an enhanced inside? Who is he?”

Here Tony hesitated. He’d sent word to Pepper to get down here with blanket NDAs for everyone involved, but he was hoping they wouldn’t need them and that Peter’s true identity wouldn't get leaked. “He’s a junior member of our team so I doubt you’d have heard of him,” he said evasively, knowing full well that the local cops were well aware of Spider-Man’s existence and his habit of leaving criminals webbed up with little notes attached.

“Junior member, huh? Is he going to lose his shit in there?” Masterson asked. “Because that’ll just lead to people getting hurt.”

Bucky glared at the man but Tony knew it was a valid concern. Luckily, Peter had a good head on his shoulders. “He won’t lose his shit, trust me. He’s not going to do anything to give away his identity unless he has to, since it’s not publically known currently. Don't get me wrong - if it comes down to outing himself or protecting the hostages, he won’t hesitate, but he’ll wait for us as long as he can.”

Masterson considered this and then nodded. “Very well then, I’ll take your word for it.”

“Do we know anything about the men who are responsible?” Bucky asked, his voice flat. If Tony didn't know him so well, he’d have thought he was speaking to The Winter Soldier right now and not Bucky Barnes. The super soldier had gone eerily calm, but there was an edge to it, and Tony knew that the minute anyone got in his way and prevented him from getting to Peter, he would snap and do whatever he deemed necessary to save their partner.

“Not as yet,” the Lieutenant told them. “The descriptions we have and the MO don’t fit any current known gangs, so we’re either dealing with something entirely new or someone’s been recruiting. For now we’re working on the premise that they’re entirely unknown - that way we won’t make assumptions that can cause more harm than good. We have a hostage negotiator on their way in as we speak so hopefully we’ll soon get some answers.”

“They’re surrounded and they know it, and I’m sure they also know that they can’t negotiate their way out of this,” Tony said.

“I guess it all depends on what they want,” Masterson said. “They have a lot of hostages and they’ve already killed two people. The money is insured but if we _don’t_ give them what they want, the only thing we’ll be recovering from in there are bodies.”

“We need to find out exactly what they’re after.”

“Yeah, well, without anyone on the inside, we’re going to have to wait for our negotiator to arrive.”

“What if you did?” Tony asked. “Have someone on the inside, that is.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Masterson admitted.

“I mean, give me two minutes and we’ll have someone inside the building without those thugs even knowing he’s there.”

The Lieutenant frowned. “Who the hell can do that?”

“He can.” Tony grinned and inclined his head to where Vision was being escorted along with Rhodey through the perimetre tape.

oOoOo

“What the fuck?” one of the gunmen exclaimed from where he was standing near the door. “We got a problem,” he called back to the rest of his team.

“What is it? More cops?” another called. He was tall and burly, with black curly hair and the way he acted told Peter that he was in charge. He’d seemed completely unconcerned when the police had started to arrive five minutes ago, had just stayed behind the counter making the manager check through some records.

“Iron Fucking Man just turned up and he’s brought that Winter Soldier guy with him.”

“Are you serious?” the curly haired man asked, stalking over from around the counter. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Flash turned to look at Peter and in a voice that he obviously thought was a whisper but was nowhere near one said, “He’s come to rescue us, hasn’t he? You gotta have him get me outta here!”

“You! What the hell are you saying?” the man in charge demanded, making his way over to the group and aiming his gun at Flash. “Tell me what you said.”

Flash’s eyes went wide and he squeaked in fear but then he pointed a finger to Peter. “This is Tony Stark’s intern - he’s probably here for him!”

Peter gaped at his classmate, unable to comprehend why he would have told their assailants that. The curly haired man tilted his head as he considered this. “Is that so? Well, isn’t it just our lucky day, boys?” He bent down and hauled Peter to his feet. “Seems like we just got a prime hostage.” He seemed to think a second and then pointed his gun at Flash. “May as well make it two. Up!”

“What?” Flash squeaked. “Stark doesn’t care about me - in fact, I’m pretty sure all I’ve ever done is piss him off!”

“I don’t even know you and you’re pissing me off,” the man snapped. “Now get your arse up!”

“We’ve located it, boss!” one of the men who had stayed guarding the manager cried.

“Good work, boys. Let’s stick to the plan - Group A stays here and guards the hostages, Group B collects all the cash from out here, and the rest of us head down to collect the package.”

Flash was pulling panicked faces at Peter, and the teen gave a small shake of his head, trying to urge his classmate to calm down. The robbers obviously had some sort of getaway plan since the numerous cops outside didn't seem to phase them - had in fact seemed to be expected. Tony and Bucky turning up obviously didn't factor into their plan and yet they still didn't seem to care. They seemed to go about their assigned tasks in a brutally clinical manner, and anyone who got in their way was dealt with, fatally.

A phone on the counter began to ring, shrill and insistent. The man in charge pursed his lips as he looked at it and eventually he crossed to it. “Yes?” he said curtly as he answered on speaker phone.

“ _This is Sergeant Chow with the NYPD and I have been assigned to negotiate with you. May I ask whom I’m speaking with?”_

“Why hello, Sergeant Chow of the NYPD,” the man parroted back, “and you can ask all you want who I am, but I ain’t gonna give you an answer.”

_“Will you tell me then what it is that you’re after? I’m sure we can come to some agreement so no one else has to get hurt.”_

“I rather think that’s none of your business.”

_“You won’t consider letting some of the hostages go?”_

“You know what, Sergeant Chow of the NYPD? You are an absolutely _terrible_ negotiator. I wanna talk to Tony Stark. Put Iron Man on the phone.”

_“I really think that we can -”_

“If you don’t put him on the phone, I’m gonna start shooting,” the man threatened.

There was a brief pause and then Tony began to speak, and his voice was like music to Peter’s ears. _“Hey there, Johnny Preston, how’s things?”_

“Stark, it’s funny but I didn’t think that the Avengers bothered with such petty crimes as bank robbery.”

 _“Yeah, usually we don’t but ya know, it’s been quiet on the Big Bad front lately and well, there’s a certain amount of public service duty involved in the super hero business. I already met my quota for walking old ladies across the street so figured I’d drop by and lend New York’s finest a hand dealing with you._ ”

“Really? So it has absolutely nothing to do with who might be inside here with me?” The man grabbed the front of Peter’s shirt and hauled him close. “Why don’t you tell me your name, boy? Nice and loud so we can all hear it.”

Swallowing hard, the teen stammered out. “Peter. Peter Parker.”

“Does that name ring a bell, Stark? Or maybe you need a description to go along with it? Pretty little thing, with those big brown eyes, so wide with fear, and those ruby red lips.” He leaned in and nosed at Peter’s jaw and he flinched back as far as he could. “Maybe I’ll have to take him with me when we leave - put those lips to good use.”

There was a hiss on the other end of the line and when Tony spoke next, his voice was deadly. _“I swear if you touch one hair on his head, by the time I’ve finished with you, there won’t be enough of you left to even get a DNA match.”_

The man chuckled, low and throaty, directly in Peter’s ear. “Well now, sounds like someone’s Stark’s favourite little intern. Do as we say, Iron Man, keep the cops off us when we leave, and I’ll make sure your precious Peter makes it out in one piece.”

_“What do you need?”_

“For now? Nothing. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to leave.” he man disconnected the call and then turned and made a shooing motion to Peter and Flash with the hand holding the gun. “You two with me. Move.”

The two teens, the bank manager, and three of the robbers made their way to the back of the building and then down a flight of stairs to where a hallway opened up in front of them, heavy vault doors lining each side. “Which one?” the curly haired man barked at the manager.

“Th...the thir...third one. On the left,” the frightened man managed to choke out.

The man in charge pushed the manager forward, instructing him to take out his keys, and then using a set of keys one of his crew had taken off the head teller, they unlocked the vault. Peter and Flash were held to one side by one of the other men, a gun pointed at them and from where they were standing, they had a clear view into the vault. It was somewhat disappointing - nothing like the Gringott’s vaults from the Harry Potter movies that Peter pictured in his head, instead just shelves lined with small silver metal boxes. Another shove had the manager moving to collect the box he'd been searching for in the records and he placed in on the small table in the centre.

The curly haired man gestured to the manager and addressed the third robber. “Cover him while I check it’s here.”

The other man nodded and stepped inside the vault, levelling his gun at the manager who whimpered and shrunk back as far against the wall as he could get. Flash had turned pale and was shaking, making a quiet keening noise that he clearly wasn’t even aware of. Peter eyed up the angles, wondering if he could web the manager and pull him out and then get the vault door shut before anyone could get a shot off. That would still leave the gunman covering himself and Flash, who would likely shoot at the first sign of movement. It was too risky and so he dismissed it, trying to think of something else.

A movement caught his eye to the right and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Vision drift silently through the wall between the bank basement and the basement of the sporting goods store next door. He made a tiny, almost imperceptible nod of his head towards the man covering himself and saw Vision nod. If the android could take out the third man, the risks decreased dramatically. He had to move fast though as the man in charge had already pulled out a small, glowing, wrapped bundle from the silver box, a grin on his face.

Vision darted forward and Peter trusted him to have his back and he jumped into action. Webs shot from his shooter, clinging to the manager and he ripped his arm back, yanking the man clear out of the vault. There was a shout from the second gunman and he fired off a round, the sound deafening in the confined space. His boss cried out but moved instantly and before Peter could even start to push the door shut, the man was moving towards him, gun raising to aim at him. Peter jumped forward, running up the wall and flipping over, dodging the bullet fired at the place he’d been standing in a moment before. He shot out another web, pulling the gun from the man’s grasp and then turned and blocked a punch aimed at him from the second man. He caught the man’s wrist and then twisted sharply, hearing the loud _crack_ as the bone snapped and then he spun and threw the man at the shelf of metal boxes. He slumped down on the ground, not getting up anytime soon.

The curly haired man had pulled out a knife and he flung it at Peter who dodged but didn't get out of the way in time. A sharp pain lanced through his side but he dismissed it, jumping up and clinging to the ceiling before pushing himself off so he came down directly on top of the man. They fell to the ground in a crash of limbs and Peter’s head snapped back as a fist connected with his jaw. He shook his head to clear it even as he twisted on the ground, firing the web shooter up to the wall and then pulling back sharply to send three of the silver boxes directly at the curly haired man. They collided with his head and he fell backwards, out cold.

Peter clambered to his feet and looked to the hallway, relieved to see the third man unconscious and bound, and next to him the manager who was still wrapped in webbing but who had appeared to have fainted. Vision was helping a terrified Flash to his feet, and the teen was staring at Peter in shock. He lifted a hand to point at him. “You’re...you’re...you’re Spider-Man!”

Peter tried not to wince visibly but knew that his secret was now out. There was no way that Flash would keep this to himself, and would undoubtedly find some way to twist it in order to make Peter’s life even more of a misery than he already did. Before he could answer, Vision was speaking into his comm. “We’re clear down here - gunmen are contained.” His eyes darted up to Peter then as Tony must have asked him something. “Yes, Tony, Peter is unharmed. You, Colonel Rhodes, and Barnes will take care of the rest?” Whatever the response was, Vision didn't reply but a moment later there was a loud crashing noise from above as windows shattered inwards.

Several gunshots rang out but the fight only lasted a minute at the most. Peter had tried to move to the stairs to go and help but Vision held him back, telling him that he’d assured Tony he’d keep him safe. Then Vision got a message over the comms and after instructing the others to stay where they were, he headed for the stairs.

A moment later, Tony and Bucky appeared, dashing down the hallway and making directly for Peter. Before he could protest that they weren’t alone, the two men were pulling Peter into one of their ‘snuggle huddles’ - their unique threeway embraces, slightly less warm and squishy than usual thanks to the Iron Man armour Tony was still wearing. “Fuck, baby, you scared me so bad,” Tony whispered, reaching up to cup the teen’s face, his eyes darting backwards and forwards, looking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I got nicked by a knife but it doesn't seem too bad,” he said, hoping that they wouldn't freak out.

Bucky immediately pulled back so he could examine the wound, lifting up his shirt to get a look. Peter blushed as he saw Flash watching as Bucky gently probed at the cut, not having had anyone see him half naked other than his partners since he’d been bitten by the spider. “The bleeding’s already slowing,” the super soldier said, dropping the shirt back into place and then kissing him gently. “We’ll need to dress it but I don’t think you’ll need stitches.”

“They’d just pop out before morning anyway,” the teen told him.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to rub in once more how fast you heal,” Tony griped playfully to hide how frightened he’d been.

“You don’t seem to complain when you accidentally give us hickeys somewhere visible,” Bucky told him wryly.

“That’s different,” the genius sniffed. He then pulled Peter to him once more and peppered his face with kisses. “Dammit, I know you can take care of yourself, Petey, but I can’t help but freak out when you’re in danger.”

“It’s okay, Tony - I’m fine, everything’s okay,” Peter assured him.

“Maybe not everything,” Bucky said, and they turned to see him glaring at Flash.

Flash was gaping at the three of them, seeming unable to process what he was seeing. Tony sighed and held out a hand to Bucky. “Do you have that paperwork on you that Pepper handed us?” he asked.

The ex-assassin nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “Yeah - what is it?”

“This,” Tony said, accepting the document (Peter was still a little smug that Tony would only accept something if it was handed to him by either himself or Bucky) and then passing it straight to Flash, “is a non-disclosure agreement. You, Eugene, are going to sign that which will prohibit you from mentioning anything to anyone about Peter’s secret identity as Spider-Man, or anything else that you have witnessed this afternoon in this hallway. If you breach the agreement, Stark Industries’ lawyers will come down on you so hard that you won’t know what hit you. If that isn’t enough to deter you from opening that big mouth of yours, then maybe this will.” He grabbed one of the silver metal boxes from inside the vault and held it out in front of Peter. “A demonstration, babe?” Peter grinned and took the box from Tony, squeezing it so it slowly compressed almost in half. “Perfect,” the genius said and then turned back to Flash, whose eyes had gotten, if possible, even wider. “I hope that you’re beginning to realise just how strong Peter is and how easily he could have crushed you at any time he chose. Luckily for you, he’s one of the good guys and has allowed you to run off your big mouth with no repercussions. Think on that when you’re considering your choices in the future.”

“I won’t say anything, sir!” Flash said quickly. “I promise.” He turned to Peter and held his hands together almost as if he was begging. “Please don’t hurt me, Parker I swear I’ll be good and keep my mouth shut and never tease you again, just don’t squish me or let either of your crazy boyfriends hurt me either.”

“So long as you stick to the NDA, I think you’ll be safe enough,” Peter said magnanimously.

Bucky smirked but cocked his head to one side, listening to the sounds from above. “Sounds like Vision has distracted the cops as long as he could. They’re on their way down.”

Tony nodded and glanced at the still faintly glowing package the gunmen had been trying to steal. “Okay, let’s get these two up top so they can give their statements and I can talk Lieutenant Masterson into letting me examine whatever tech that is once they’ve catalogued it.”

“Do you think they’ll let me call May?” Peter asked.

“I’m sure they will,” Tony assured him.

“Do you think May will let you stay the night?” Bucky asked. “I’d kinda feel better if we didn't let you out of our sight tonight.”

Peter shrugged. “I can ask. She might be too freaked out to allow me to but I’ll tell her I want to help Tony examine whatever that package is -” he tilted his head to the bundle, “-  in case it’s dangerous.”

“Excellent, because I really want to examine _your_ package,” the super soldier said with a leer.

Tony rolled his eyes, Peter huffed out a laugh, and Flash gawked but before anyone could reply to that terrible pun, several police officers appeared in the hallway. Bucky gave Peter a cheeky wink before his expression blanked and he put on his Soldier persona for the cops. They were soon being given directions and were hustled up the stairs while the gunmen were properly restrained, and Peter didn’t see either Tony or Bucky for several more hours.

May reluctantly agreed to let him stay the night at the Tower, so long as he didn't skip school the next day, and Bucky gave him a _thorough_ examination while Tony played nurse. By the time he finally fell asleep, the pain from his wound reduced to a dull ache and his partners wrapped around him on either side, Peter had decided that he was definitely going to petition the school to start taking electronic money transfers for fundraising in the future.

 


End file.
